Of Loose Hair and Coughing Tricks
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Vice-Commander Toshi Hijikata with hair down from its usual ponytail and a certain "feminine" captain sees this. What does he do to prolong the moment? Hijikata & Souji Pairing. Very Random and not Serious.


**Of Loose Hair and Coughing Tricks**

By: Shin Sankai

* * *

Hijikata Toshizo, Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi was currently standing at the well, pouring water over his face and upper body. His yukata sleeves were tied loosely together around his waist, the material dampened slightly thanks to the excess spray of cool water. 

Even though evening was fast approaching, the heat in the summer air would even make someone as stubborn as he strip down to wipe his sweaty skin with cool water when he had the chance to do so.

Glancing about the Shinsengumi Headquarters he found no members around and presumed most were lying in their quarters with shoji open to try and bring through a cool evening breeze. And if members were not resting then they would be patrolling the city and if not that, then they would soon come to annoy him. Shaking the thought off and enjoying the serene peace for once, Hijikata's hand instantly went up to the tie holding his long black hair in place. With one flick, the tie came loose and strands fell smoothly like black water down his scarred back.

A creak from the porch behind him instantly made the Vice-Commanders shoulders tense, he turning fluently around, hair bellowing about as his gaze fell upon Souji Okita. The boy he'd taken in had certainly grown over the years and even with his feminine looks he wasn't a man to be messed with. However, standing there looking oh so innocent, lips pursed slightly, large purple eyes blinking and a little blush on his face made a frown creep appear on Hijikata's lips.

"What is it Souji?" The dark haired man muttered in his usual deep voice, arms lifting to gather his hair together to place back into its usual ponytail. Hijikata couldn't do this however, as Souji's pet pig Saizou jumped from his owner's arms when the frail samurai began coughing, his petite body crouching against the wooden porch. Hijikata was there in an instant, hair and yukata forgotten as he raced onto the porch, worry evident in the way he looked over the Captain of the First Squad, picked him up and headed into his quarters.

"What did I tell you about being more careful?" Hijikata voiced gruffly as he placed Souji on his futon that he had not placed away yet and sat behind the purple haired male who had his eyes closed and was resting against his chest. Saizou sat at the open shoji of Hijikata's quarters, his head tilted slightly at the shaking of his master against Hijikata.

"Souji?" Came the confused mutter from Hijikata. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared more for Souji then he was supposed to, being the 'devil' and all in the Shinsengumi.

"Ahahaha, _gomen_ Hijikata-san, I just…wanted to see something other then a frown on your face." At the mention of the 'frown' Souji's eyes opened and he stared up at narrowed dark eyes and of course, a frown on Hijikata's masculine features.

"You were acting?" The older male growled out, a hand fisting at his side since the other one was currently resting against Souji's chest, feeling the calm heartbeat underneath his white yukata.

"I've never seen you with your hair down before." Souji softly voiced as an excuse while childishly twirling strands of Hijikata's long hair though his pale slender fingers.

"That was all?" Hijikata growled once more as his shoulders slumped, worry no longer evident in his facial features or posture as he leaned into his unoccupied right hand while Souji still lay against his chest. By now Saizou had deemed it safe to enter and rested contently on Souji's lap while the captain smiled brightly as he'd not been pushed away.

"Next time ask me Souji." Hijikata had tried growling that out, but it didn't come out right and instead the stubborn man received a slight laugh from the younger man in front of him. Souji decided to tilt his head, to gaze up at Hijikata and sent him a 'oh so adorable' look.

"_Gomen_ Hijikata-san, do you forgive me?" Hijikata frowned at that look, knowing how well Souji used it to his advantage and instead he remained silent, eyes breaking away to stare out of the opened shoji. The captain knew instantly he was forgiven and went back to twirling his fingers lazily through Hijikata's mass of long hair as it blew softly about thanks to the cool breeze that finally broke the summer heat.

The two Shinsengumi members remained that way for quite sometime, both not voicing a thing as contentment washed over them at being in the others presence. Saizou remained asleep against his owner while Souji himself was calmly breathing, his eyes closed and a giddy smile plastered on his face. Hijikata was by now exhaling smoke from his pipe as he allowed the captain to remain resting against his chest.

This very rare moment would be allowed. After all, when would there ever be a time like this again?

* * *

**Owari**

Authors Note: Quite short and random. Written in August 2005 with inspiration coming from 'KawaiiLilMarron' about what would happen if Hijikata were caught with his hair down.


End file.
